This invention relates to a starting system having a recoil type starter and a motor starter.
While internal combustion engines for portable working machines are ordinarily provided with a recoil type starter, a type of internal combustion engine system having a motor starter along with a recoil type starter has been developed. This type of system is designed to selectively used one of these starters and to thereby enable even persons of insufficient physical strength, e.g., women or the aged to easily operate the internal combustion engine. However, such an internal combustion engine system has a complicated structure and necessarily has a larger overall size. Moreover, a large impact load is applied when the motor starter is operated to start the engine. Development of a novel system capable of smoothly starting the engine is therefore expected.